


Depression and Jokes (Jeff the killer x Male Oc)

by Yoaifanclubpresident



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoaifanclubpresident/pseuds/Yoaifanclubpresident
Summary: Slenderman captures an intruder and makes him the house keeper! Poor little Nicky!(This was written by Nicky -Jeff)N I stuck staying at the Slenderman mansion after his previous boss turned out to be total prick and almost fucking killed N with some black too shit. Now Jeff is unfortantly stuck babysitting him.(Written by a huge asshole -N)This story does contain swearing and Gore! There will be sexual content later in the box so BEWARE!! Enjoy!





	1. Character information

Name: Nicky 

Alias: N

Sex:Male

Age:19

Dob:February 14

Height: 5”1

Weight:115lb

Hair color/length:Pastel Blue, Shoulder length

Style: Anything black or royal blue and he will wear it

Personality: He’s a bit of a smart ass and is always cracking jokes, at least that’s how is he is on the surface. He’s actually depressed and full of hate towards others and himself. He just pretends nothing bothers him as a way to keep everyone out. He has built this wall between him and the world.

Likes: Night Time, cute things, and anything that’s considered food

Hates: Himself, People, a certain someone

Family: Mom(dead) and Dad(Dead)

Dod(Date of death): February 13th, he was only 17 about to be 18 when he was found dead in his home. He seemed to be drowned and beaten in the homes bathroom. Suspect unknown.

First murder: His own father, 4 days after he was thought to have been found dead. He stabbed and gutted his father in his family's living room floor. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I'm Nicky and I'll be your beginning of the chapter host! Let me introduce myself! I'm amazing and cool and really good at cooking. I'm also really great at- Jeff! Dude stop! Let me introduce myself! You assh-
> 
> (Technical difficulties. Try again later)

3rd person 

Inside the mansion of the famous Slenderman playing video games and lounging around were the members of the house. Jeff the killer, Ben drowned, Ticci Toby, Jane, Masky, Hoodie, Laughing jack, Clockwork, Sally, Eye-less jack, and of course Slendeman himself. The peace was soon interrupted as Slenderman rushed into the room, altering all the other creepypastas. “We have an intruder.”. Jeff, a jerk with a bad attitude, sighs. “Why are you so panicked for? It’s probably just some human or somethin’.”. Jane slaps Jeff upside the head. “Idiot, he wouldn’t of come here so fast if it was just some human. It’s probably another Creepypasta”. Slenderman nods. “Jane is correct. This person is Dangerous and needs to be taken out immediately, understood?”.Everyone nods. “Be careful and bring him to me when you find him.”. The residents get their respected weapons and head out. 

It didn’t take long for them to find him. The group that had discovered him was Jeff and his best friend, Ben. “Looks like I’ve been found out. Expected of old Slendy”. The person was definitely a male. He had a black hoodie with blue surrounding the hood and hood strings. His face was covered with a black surgical mask and royal blue goggles. He had on a pair of ripped black jeans and blue vans. No weapons in sight.He didn’t even resist when Jeff grabbed him and started dragging him to the mansion. “Can’t you be gentle? No need to be so rough dude”. Jeff and Ben ignored the idiot they had captured. 

The mansion came into view and Jeff threw the guy in the middle of the rest of the pastas. “Found him”. Slenderman emerged from the forest and the kid sat up. “Hehe, long time no see right slendy?”. He waved at the faceless creature staring down at him. “Didn’t I tell you not to come back here N?”. N nods lets out an awkward laugh. “Yeah but this is important I swear!”. Slendy was not buying it. “Take off that damn mask and goggles”. The house members were a bit shocked to hear damn come from their boss. “I. . . can’t”. This was odd for N as he never cared about his face before. “E.J, take it off for our guest”. E.J walks over to the kid and forcibly rips both accessories off his face. “Crap, here it comes, I would stand back. It’s pretty gross”.   
  


N hunches over and started puking out black liquid. “Fucking shit. This is the worst”. He pukes once again, clutching his stomach. “What the actual fuck is wrong with him?”. Jeff questions in disgust. N pants and groans. “That’s what I’m here to talk about.”. He struggles to his feet. “I’m here to apologize for trying to kill you a few years back. Turns out the so called guy I was with was using me as a weapon. He fucking implanted this black goo shit in me and I might of went a bit psycho sorry”. N was struggling to breath and even stand. “I took that crap out of me and the crap I’m puking out is the side effect. My body is trying to heal itself but it can’t for some reason. So I’m pretty sure I’m dying over here”. Slender walks up the boy. “And what do you want me to do about it? Save you?”. N shakes his head. “Hell no. This is my problem. I’m just trying to warn you and your gang or whatever that he’s coming. His weapons and group of artificial soldiers are out to get you or at least he was. He needs me to finish his stupid plan and I don’t plan on letting him. I know his plans, the way his mind works, even what damn shampoo that dickhead uses.”.

He coughs up a bit more black blood. “He reponsible for my mother’s death and I’m going to fucking destroy him and since I’m going to die soon, I decided to give the information to you. I did try giving it to the other house but they fucking shot me so they can suck my dick”. N raises his hoodie and shirt to show a bandaged torso with black blood seeping through. “All the info you need is in my bag. I couldn’t give you his weakness but I gave you his army’s weakness”. N throws the bag to Slender. “Crap”. N falls to his knees. “I think the gunshot finally caught up to me. Hehe I think I’m dying like right now. Here I come death you bitch, round 2”. He slams into the grass panting. “Or maybe I’m actually going to suffer for a bit, ooh! A bonus”. 

Everyone awkwardly stares at the young man sprawled on the grass. “He’s even more fucked up then Jeff”. Ben points out, earned him a punch from Jeff. “I’ll kill you if you don’t shut up”. N breaks out in a coughing fit. “What are we gonna do with him boss?”. E.j questions. Slenderman takes a moment to think. “Take him inside, I have a feeling we’ll need him. Find out what's wrong with him and fix it”. E.J nods and throws the boy ,who was now unconscious, over his shoulder. “You got it.”. He takes him inside. “The rest of you search the area and make sure he wasn’t followed”. Everyone went off to do their own thing, leaving Slendy alone. “I’ll go check the info he gave me”. Just like that, he disappeared. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names Jeff and I'm your end of the damn chapter host or some shit. Nicky is making me fucking do this crap. Well see ya I guess.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was trying to say last time! I'm also good and cleaning like I'm the master. I'm super cool and- okay I'll stop! Jeff is being a dickhead. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave a comment telling Jeff to let me have my moment!!

3rd pov

Everyone, not including E.J or Slendy, sat in the living room waiting to hear about the boy. They had searched the whole area for a few hours and couldn’t find any trace of him being followed. “He’ll Live.”. Eye-less jack broke the silence. “He wasn’t lying about the whole black goo It can cause aggression and even violent attacks. When he ripped it out from the back of his neck it spread a toxin to his entire body. I found an antidote rather quickly. He’ll be weak for awhile as his body repairs itself”. Ben and Toby glance at each other. “Can we see him? I wonder what he looks like. His hood was in the way”. E.J shrugs. “Go ahead”. The two idiots rush upstairs and to the quest room, everyone following behind normally. Toby quietly opens the door and tip toes, Ben following. “You guys are idiots”. Jeff stares at the morons. They room was filled with people wanting to see this stranger. “He’s kinda pretty like a girl”. Ben states. The boy had pale skin and soft pink lips planted and his doll like face. He would of almost looked perfect if it wasn’t for the bags under his eyes and the sweat covering his skin. His hair was a pastel blue and sprawled over the pillow. 

“He has one nasty scar on his chest.”. Jane points to the scar right below the boys collar bone. He was only in a black tank top and a his pair of jeans. “We literally all have scars you dipshit”. Jeff and his nasty mouth. “I fucking know idiot”. Jane snarls. “You wanna go?”. Jeff gets in her face. “I’ll kick your ass Jeff”. Masky gets between the two. “Stop”. N stirs and his face scrunches up. “Mom”. His voice was shaky and quiet, almost a whisper. “I’m sorry. . . My fault”. He seemed to be having a bad dream. “He still cries about his mom? Ha loser”. They all ignore Jeff and stare at N. After a few minutes his eyes snap open revealing his bright yellow eyes. “I’m gonna hurl”. He jumps out of bed and to the small trash can in the corner and pukes. “So gross”. He gags and wipes the corner of his mouth. “Wait. I thought my ass died”.

Nicky Pov

_ “Nicky! Come here for a sec”. I place down the ball I was throwing and run inside. “Coming Mom!”. I close the screen door and my little feet carry me to the kitchen. My mom was standing in front of the fridge. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing her favorite blue dress. She was always wearing it. "I'm here!". She didn't move. "Mom?". Her had gripped the handle of the fridge. She started mumbling stuff i couldn't understand. I slowly walk up to her. "Mom?". I pull on her dress and her head snaps to me. Her face was covered in blood and her eyes were pitch black.  _

_ I fall back and crawl back. She starts following. Her legs were making a sickening cracking noise. "Why?" My back hit a cabinet and a small mirror fell right in front of me. I saw my reflection. My brown hair. My green eyes. My small figure. My terrified expression. Mom collapses right in front of me. "Why? Why did I have to die?". I cover my mouth. My reflection was different now. I wasn't 10 anymore, I was now 17 again. My hair was my pastel blue and dripping wet. Blood covered my chest and bruises covered my body and face.  _

_ "Who killed me? Why didn't you save me?". My mom voice cracked. She was crying blood. "M-mom! I couldn't save you! I-I didn't make it in time. I'm sorry". She just stared at me. My reflection changed for a third time. I had a splatter of blood on my cheek. My clothes where my regular black hoodie and jeans. My googles where around my neck. "Who's fault is it? Nicky?". I bite my lip. "Mom". I whisper. "WHO'S FAULT?". Tears started pouring down my face. “I’m sorry”. I look up at her. “It’s my fault”.  _

My eyes snapped open and the urge to puke overcame me. “I’m gonna hurl”. I quickly sit up and jump out of bed to a trash can I saw in the corner. The black liquid forces its way out of my mouth. “So gross”. I gag at the sight of the trashcan. I wipe the corner of my mouth. Then it hits me. “Wait. I thought my ass died.”. I turn my head and see the group of killer from earlier. “Slendy saved me? What the hell. This is a turn of events I never expected. I was sure I was a goner. This sucks”. I sigh and slump my shoulders. “Till next time death”. Someone clears their throat and I look up. “I guess I should probably introduce myself huh?”. I stand up. My legs feel like jelly. “I’m Nicky Barnes but just call me N.”. I walk over to the bed on sit down. “So, who treated me? I know it wasn’t Slendy”. I move a strand of my hair behind my ear. “It was me. Slenderman order me too”. This guy had on a black hoodie and a pair of dark jeans. Covering his face was a dark blue mask with pitch black eye sockets with some kind of black liquid dripping down from them. I mentally shiver as it reminds me of my dream.

“Thanks for that. How’d you find an antidote? Dickhead said there wasn’t one”. He pulls something out of his pocket. “Is that a spider lily? Of course that would be the antidote. That his favorite flower. I’m going to strangle him when I see him”. I huff. “Can I know all of your names? I’m pretty sure Slendy isn’t going to let me leave here anytime soon”. I crack my knuckles. “I’m eyeless Jack but most people call me E.J for short”. A fitting name really. “I’m Jane and this is my friend Clockworks”. Jane had on a mask and Clockwork has well a clock for an eye. “I’m Ben!”. Link with blood. “I-I’m T-Toby! I’m Bens s-second best friend!”. I have this need to protect him. “I’m Masky and this is Hoodie”. Names matches appearance. A little girl with bright green eyes and long brown hair in a pink dress comes up to me. “I’m Sally! Are you my new big brother?”. So cute. “Yes”. I pat her head. So reminds me of myself when I was a kid. I smile at her. “I’ll be your new big brother Sally”. She smiles and runs to Jane. “I’m laughing Jack”. Clown guy.“I’m Jeff. That’s all you need to know fucker”. Oh the boy who dragged me! He had on a white hoodie and a pair of black jeans. His hair was jet black and his face was white. His eyes were surrounded with a black ring and his cheeks had a smile carved into them. 

“Thanks for dragging me earlier. I don’t think I could’ve walked! My legs feel like jelly~”. I slap my thigh. “Jelly”. Sally repeats. “I see you all met”. I jump at Slenders voice. “N you’ll be staying here for a while so behave yourself. If you don’t you know what’ll happen”. I nod. “I know. I’ll behave. Promise”. As long as no one messes with me. “This will be your room and since you’re healing, you’re in charge of cooking and cleaning. Got it?”. Better than having to be a slave to that asshole I was with. “I happen to like cooking”. Cooking is a hobby of mine. “Well, get settled in and you’re in charge of breakfast first thing tomorrow". Making me work first thing. Yay. “The rest of you, leave him alone for a bit”. And just like that I was alone. I sigh and get off the bed. I walk to the dresser they had and open it. “Guess I’ll need to go shopping. These all look like they’ll be super big on me”. I open the door connect to my room and walk into the bathroom. “I should probably clean up, I smell like a gym sock”. I take off my tanktop and throw it in the corner. I slide my pants off as well as my boxers and socks. I turn on the shower and hop in. The gunshot wound has healed already so it was nothing more than a scar. 

(15 minutes later)

I walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hung around my waist. “That felt nice~”. The door swings open and there stood Jeff. “Hey shithead”. I wave. “What up”. He must’ve noticed I was basically naked because he rolls his eyes. “Heard of clothes?”. I open the dresser. “Heard of knocking?”. Jeff clicks his tongue. “Whatever. Slender asked me to give you this crap”. He held out a phone with a blue phone case. “Tell him thanks”. I walk over to Jeff and take the phone. Instead of leaving he just stand there. “There’s something else you want to know right? Sit down and close the door then”. I walk back to the dresser and place my phone down. I hear the door close and the bed creak. I drop my towel and slip on a pair boxer. “Woah dude”. I roll my eyes and look at Jeff. “we have the same stuff so chill out”. I slip on a dark blue sweater that was a little to big for me. “I definitely need some clothes”. I grab a pair of grey sweatpants and pull them up. I tie it so it’ll at least stay on.

“So what did you want to ask me Jeff?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have to do this again? Jesus Nicky! You're so annoying. You better have liked the fucking chapter and I hope to never see you agai- did you just fucking punch me? That's it! I'm gonna kill you!


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicky here! Jeff has decided that I talk too much so I'm under watch by that smiley bastard! Ow sorry! Jeff get off! I was just jo- 
> 
> (Technical difficulties)

Nicky Pov

I sit on the bed next to him. “Everyone wants to know about the damn scar and since I was going to give you the stupid phone they made me ask you”. Poor Jeff. “You mean the one on my chest? It’s one sad story really. Do you still wanna hear it? And to all the idiots outside the door just come in”. Jeff snickers. The door opens and in come Ben, Toby, E.J, and Sally. “Get comfortable, this is one heck of a story”. Ben and Toby jump the bed behind me and Jeff. E.J sits on the chair that was already in the room. Sally walks up to me. “Can I sit on your lap’. I give her a warm smile and pick her up and place her on my lap. “I guess I should start the story from where my life went to crap”.

~Story mode activated~ 

“Happy 15th Birthday!”. My mother burst into my room. I tiredly look up at her then the alarm clock next to my bed. “Mom it’s 8am, can’t I sleep in more?”. Her pale blue eyes stare at me. “Hell no. Get up or I’ll make you go to school”. I groan and roll out of bed. My mom has this tradition of me never going to school on my birthday because she says that no way to spend my special day. I follow my beautiful mom downstairs to the kitchen. “Eat your birthday waffles and get ready. Were about to get the shit started”. I laugh and sit down. “You’re the boss”. After that we spent the day doing whatever we wanted. When dinner rolled around we went home and ate cake and I open the present I received from family and my dad. This was the last day life was normal. A week after that my mom started acting weird. 

She didn’t play around with me anymore and she was never home. I had asked my Dad what was wrong but he always said the same thing. “You’re mother is fine. There’s nothing wrong with her”. I didn’t believe him but I never bothered to try and figure it out myself. I wish I did. It was March 23rd and I was out with a group of my friends for a birthday party when my phone rang. We were out at some skating ring so it was pretty loud and I couldn’t hear the phone call so well. “Hey! Max, I’ll be in the bathroom! My mom’s calling”. I ran to the bathroom. “Mom? Whats up?”. She didn’t speak. I could hear the sound of wind through the speaker. “Mom?”. I called her again. She answered this time in a voice I’ve never heard before. “Nicky, will you come to my office?”. She sounded so cold. This wasn’t like the mom i was used to. She was always happy and joking around. “Y-Yeah! I’ll be there in a few”. 

I’ve never ran so fast in my entire life. I couldn’t shake this horrible feeling in my gut. Something was wrong. I kept hoping it was nothing. I kept praying she was okay. When I got there, a group of people surrounded the building. That horrible feeling grew as I saw the panic on their faces. I noticed one of my moms coworkers, Kris. I ran up to her. “What’s going on? Where my mom?”. She points to the top of the building. “S-She was acting strange today and while we were getting ready to leave, April ran to the roof. She locked the door behind her. She’s on the edge!”. I ran into the building, ignoring all calls of my name. I remember I kept thinking why? Why? Why? Over and over again. Once I got the roof I slammed my body into the door. I got in opened and saw her. Her blue dress was flapping in the wind and she was staring right at me. 

“Mom? What are you doing? You’re scaring everyone so please get down”. I tried to get close to her but I everytime I did, she would move closer to the edge. “Mom please! I don’t know what’s going on but please don’t do this”. My mom said her final words. “You were too late Nicky”. And she jumped. I tried to hard to reach for her but I really was too late. Things were never the same after that. My dad started drinking and going out and I started staying home. We grew apart. I blamed myself for my mother’s death. I still do. I dyed my hair so I wouldn’t be reminded of her. At the same time I started wearing blue a lot. I started smoking and doing drugs. I fought all the time so I was kicked out of school at 16 and never went back. I had sex with whoever. I didn’t care about their gender or age. I just did it. 

Before I knew it, 2 years had passed like a blur. It was a day before my birthday I had gotten into a fight with my dad. I’m not sure how it happened but it escalated quickly. My dad was a lot taller than me, so this was a one sided fight. He beat me like I was some stranger and not his own son. He broke a bottle and slashed me across the chest and laughed about it. I was down and he dragged me by the hair and to the bathroom. He filled up the bathtub with cold water. I couldn’t run. I was too dizzy. He turned it off. “I wonder who’ll find you? Maybe some guy you fuck or one of those crack head friends you have”. I picked me up and threw me in the bathtub and he drowned me. I remember clawing at his arms trying to get him to stop. I kicked and pushed till I couldn’t move a muscle. The feeling of water filling my lungs was horrible. It burned. And just like that I was gone. I was found on the morning of my 18th birthday by my aunt. The police never found out it was my dad. They suspected some drug deal or date gone wrong. The case was closed and my dad walked. He acted like some heartbroken parent at my funeral.

4 days later I woke up in a coffin. I crawled my way out and the memories kept replaying in my head. The only thing I wanted was to kill him. I walked down the empty street covered in a dirt covered suit. I walked to my house and open the door. My dad was passed out on the couch drunk. I took my time getting ready. I showered, changed, and even had a drink. I waited for him to wake up and killed him with his own hunting knife. I stabbed him, even gutted him. Then I left. Not once did I turn back. I walked into the forest and disappeared. 

~Story end~

“And turned into a tree”. Nobody spoke. “Can you guys say something? You guys wanted to hear it”. Sally hugs me. “Big brother isn’t sad?”. I mean of course but they don’t need to know that. “Not anymore. It happened a while ago”. She nods. I glance at Toby and Ben and they’re hugging each other. “Why do we have to have some sad background?”. Ben whines to no one in particular. “It builds c-character!”. Toby states. This makes me laugh. “It makes us seem badass”. E.J butts in from his chair. “The story wasn’t even that sad pussies”. Jeff rolls his eyes. “I think it was! Be quiet Jeff”. Sally jumps off me and points at Jeff. “You need to be nice to N! He’s cool”. Jeff raises his hands defensively. “Okay Okay, no need to get mad.”. Sally is the boss now. I break out into a fit of laughs, Toby and Ben join me. I guess not dying wasn’t so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
...  
...  
Fuck off....


End file.
